Nevermore Review
by monkeymillionair
Summary: Not to be Captain Obvious or anything, but the title says it all. This is a lengthy, legitimate essay that is a pile of my emotions on the book, also from the view of a realistic Fax lover. Don't like, don't read. This was made in the span of 12:05-1am on August 7th. I spent a lot of thought on this. Quality over quantity. Not that the quality is good, sorry. Technically not an AN.


AN: I know not everyone is going to have the same view, but just bear through my thoughts or just leave. I won't know if you leave. It doesn't really tell me 'People that have visited your fanfiction.' 'Favorites and 'Alerts' yes however.

This will remain one chapter unless it somehow becomes popular which I highly doubt. I doubt that more than JP actually reading it himself. Actually I think he reads fanfiction, or at least he's heard of what's in some of them. You'll see if you read... Ha! You know what? You're probably still not going to read. I give up.

This is only rated T because of slight cursing and just to be safe.

Well if you're still with me then just keep reading. It's only like 1200 words or something. (Not counting ANs.)

* * *

I can't believe that Maximum Ride is already over! It was really an incredible, indescribable maximum ride. As a Fax supporter, I honestly didn't really like the beginning. And Max in school? That's like in fanfictions. That was my first thought on that. But instead of a human Max, it was still our Max. Never mind, I have read school stories with our Avian American Max. I don't mind Kate and Star betraying or Fang leaving his remaining gang or even the fact that Maya died. The two things that irked me are: first about Maya 'Was Fang honestly falling in love with Maya?' and 'What would have happened if Maya hadn't died?'; second about Fang going back to the flock 'What the hell?' and 'Why did they accept him back so easily?'. Those things were just really confusing. And then Max and Fang are in love like nothing ever happened. Like Dylan and Maya never even came. As much as I love the thought of Max and Fang together, I just... I don't know... It was too sudden. No arguments about Fang leaving Max, no settling their feelings on Dylan and Maya respectively.

Next up: Fang having the solution for immortality. Really? Honestly? Immortality? Gosh! I've read a fanfiction about Fang being immortal too! Haha, I wonder if Mr. Patterson read it too. It's called 'Darker than Midnight' by M1dnite. It's extremely good writing! I highly recommend it! Haha, that sounds like a Max quote about kissing Fang! Moving on. So at first Max is already swooning over Dylan, but right when Fang comes she's back to him. I love Max so much and she's my favorite character actually. Since I know she's not good with romance I'm not going to be too tough on her, but honestly I would have not gone directly to swooning over Fang, I would've been mad at him for like an hour or so, at least. No matter how exponentially hot he is... (He better be hot in the movie...) At least, when he wants to talk she hands it to him and they have a mini-argument of sorts. But I digress.

You want to know something funny? No? Too bad! They never actually tell if Jeb is good or bad... That wasn't funny, sorry. That was one of the questions in Angel Deluxe edition that was supposed to be answered. It kind of was, but not to the extent I was looking for. Actually, is he even alive anymore? I guess we'll never find out. He did go sort of 'loco' to put it in what should be my native language. Oh another thing to quickly go over: I loved how Max noticed that Fang was being more emotional. Ah, the task of a leader.

I'm glad that two adults in the entire world of Maximum Ride are trustworthy! You know, at least two! And poor Angel, she almost goes blind and she has to feel her wings getting clipped, just to find out that it never even happened! She's only seven, too! Actually one of my favorite quotes from the book is thought by her: "Dead Max was the biggest oxymoron in history. Right?" - Angel. Poor kid... but I did laugh at it.

Dylan's 'macho mode' was weird and crazy enough I found it funny at the same time as I felt a touch of sympathy for him. Props for playing, as Max said, Godzilla. I think of it more as a 'Hulk smash' kind of thing. Then, aw, Max feels pity for Dylan, but no love anymore. She already loves Fang again at this point. Then Dylan actually tries to kill Fang. Way to protect Max. By trying to kill her soulmate. Definite win for you. (I'm hoping you can feel that nice sarcasm there.) The Erasers went down easier than I thought after Dylan killed Ari #G-d-knows-what. I mean, seriously, enough with reviving Ari! It's been overdone again and again! Seriously? What about those robot hybrid guys? What happened to them? It's frustrating because I like Ari. He would have been such a cute kid! Perfect for Angel! If he hadn't been turned into a lupin-human hybrid...

Is anyone curious to where on earth they even go in that private jet? I sure am. Not that anyone cares, just... I'm entitled to my own opinion, right? Women have rights now, so put that in your juice box and suck it! Sorry... So supposedly they go too paradise. A little overrated, but very well deserved. For what they've gone through. I like how it sounds though! Sounds like a wonderful place! It's sad how they didn't expect Fang to make it... But they expected Dylan, right? How did Dylan even get there? James Patterson, if you ever read this, however much I doubt you will, please answer that. Wait he has super vision! Sorry stupid moment there! Ignore that.

This 'H8E' sounds scary as hell! Who would ever want to die like that, let alone subject someone to that kind of death? I don't want to read that ever again. One of my friends flinches when she hears or reads about an injury of any sort, so I'm sure she'll hate it more than I do. Though I do understand why it's explained, but why not just give like an instant death poison? Like a non-painful kind of thing? Oh big question here: did Max really save the world?

And Angel's 'the Voice'? That's honestly hard to believe... I've already poked a few holes in that theory. Well in my opinion at least. 1. How could she lead them out of the School and everything? 2. How could her mind capabilities travel so far? Even while she was being tortured? 3. Why did Max get those brain spasms all the time? 4. Didn't Angel have her own Voice? 5. Ari did too, didn't he? I don't remember Fang (the book) that well, so I don't know if the Voice communicated with Max when she left the Flock with Fang... Actually, I think the Voice communicated with her when she was in Las Vegas, though I forgot what it said.

I loved the Fax! And then as soon as it came, it left... Now this part confused me... Well I get the fire and the tsunami and whatnot, but I don't get the Split that much... Like it's still one world I think. The same world hopefully. Just like flooded and kind of new and not so polluted? I think so... But I'm pretty sure the end isn't Max dead. Max, Fang, Dylan, and Angel are still alive. But they were supposed to die... What about everyone else though? They're alive in the cave, so they made it. We just don't see them, I guess. To tell you the truth, I don't see why they didn't just fly above the tsunami. Maybe, they weren't' fast enough? I don't know. Then the sky's this "bizarre, Technicolor hue that warps and shimmers like some psychedelic black-light poster - totally surreal." That's what confused me the most. How is that even possible? And then she even says how it feels familiar? Confusing, very much so. It does seem like a cool world for mutants, though. I like it! So Iggy does end up being blind, right? That was supposed to be answered, too. Sigh.

* * *

AN: That was just a critic! I did love it! No matter how anti-climatic it was. It was a nice, somewhat expected ending.

I really want to use this for school... If only I were a middle schooler and I could choose this as an outside reading book.

I hope this doesn't get removed or anything. I spent a lot of thought on this. It's my first time reviewing a book on the spot. However, I did not edit this at all. Even though I'm pretty good at spelling and grammar, there are probably some mistakes here.

I also hope James Patterson reads this. That would be so amazing! It's basically my inner thoughts of the book. Wait, it is my inner thoughts of the book. Eh, Whatever.

Anyone who agrees with me, feel free to comment or PM me or whatever. I'm free to criticism and hey if you want to flame me, then go ahead. It makes me look more popular! (Not that I'm a popular writer...) My deviantart and maybe some other stuff are there so you can message me too through those

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
